


Jurassic Park: Pangea

by RedStonePrime



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Character Death, Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dinosaurs, Double Agents, Explosions, F/M, Fights, Genetically Engineered Beings, Government, Guns, Illegal Activities, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Parkour, Science, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fivd days after the Attack at Jurassic world, Claire dearing and Owen Grady are caught in the middle of Ingens ongoing war. Now on the run from CIA special ops agent Jessica Williams, the two of them must learn Ingens secrets and bring an end to the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to post any comments on what like/don't like about my story. If you want me to change anything, Please let me know and i will gladly change it for you.

Jurassic Park: Pangea  
Chapter 1: Isla Nublar aftermath

5 days after the Famous Isla Nublar attack, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing were searching the remains of the park for any more survivors. while looking, Owen Grady could barely speak. "My God, what happened here?" he asked himself as he searched the park, seeing over a thousand dead bodies. "I don't know." Claire responded. Just as they were finishing their search, the distant sound of a helicopter made them both turn around. A large, blue and white helicopter with black letters that spelt out "INGEN" flew overhead and landed right next to them. The door to the helicopter then opened and a medium sized man, who looked like he was in his early 50's, walked out. "Claire, Owen, you need to come with us right now!" The main ordered. "Why, what's going on?" Claire asked. "I will tell you on the way." the man replied. Claire and Owen then boarded the helicopter and the man followed behind them. As soon as they were airborne, the man told them everything they needed to know. "My name is David Williams, I am the current head of Ingen." he told them. "What's going on, then?" Claire asked. "Earlier today, our island for genetic research was attacked by terrorists. we have no idea who was in charge of the attack, so that's where you come in." David replied. "you're going to go in there and report any suspicious activity to me" He added. "Do you have an idea on who's behind this?" Owen asked. "Yes, Dr Jessica Williams, my daughter. She works for Ingen, but she's been conducting some illegal experiments." David replied. "What kind?" Asked Claire. "Illegal genetic modifications, weapons design. that sort of stuff." David told him. "Why haven't you taken her down yet, then?" Asked Claire. "Because Jessica is CIA. Their top agent. You mess with her, you get the whole government on you, and that includes Ingen Security." David replied. Owen then looked in amazement at the island below them. Large trees covered the area and a tall skyscraper, with the word "INGEN" written on it in big, black letters with their company logo bellow the writing, stood on the south-east side of the island. As soon as they landed, Security vehicles came rolling up from all directions and then came to a stop, surrounding Owen and Claire from all sides. one of the security officers then walked out of his vehicle. he was a tall, large man with short, light brown hair. he was carrying a large machine gun below his right arm. "Owen Grady?" he asked. "Yeah, who are you?" replied Owen. "My name is Frederick Johnson, head of Ingen Security Services." the man replied. "What's going on here?" Asked Claire. "We have a warrant for your arrest!" Came another voice. the voice was coming from one of the other vehicles. Owen and Claire both turned around as a tall woman with long, dark red hair came walking up towards them. Behind her was a young man with short, jet black hair. "What? Why?" Owen asked, confused. "Because you were the one behind this attack. you think you can walk away from your mistakes, huh?" the woman told them. "Jessica, Stand down!" ordered another voice, which came from a man who was in his mid 30's. he was wearing FBI uniform and black framed shades. "You ever tell me what to do, Joshua, and I'll have you and your men arrested as well!" Jessica responded. just at that moment, Jessica hit Joshua with the back her of hand and knocked him to the ground. "Special agent Jessica Williams, CIA! "Jessica said to Owen and Claire. "Jessica, we should just kill them, especially Owen, he could easily outnumber us with his pets" Frederick told Jessica in a very mocking tone. "Don't you ever call my raptors pets, you!" Owen yelled, angrily. just at that moment, Jessica pointed a gun at Owen to prevent him from attacking Frederick. "I wouldn't! "she said, threateningly. at that moment, Frederick pointed his machine gun at Owen and started firing.


	2. Chapter 2: INGEN Standoff

As Frederick started firing, Owen managed to knock him to the ground and the two of them engaged in a one-on-one brawl, with Frederick gaining the upper hand. At the same time, Jessica tried to attack Claire with a long, cattle prod style weapon. To defend herself, Claire drew a long sword from a her back and attacked, with Jessica blocking her every move. The fight went on for over 10 minutes until Joshua pulled his gun on Jessica. "You think it's that easy, do you? you haven't won yet, Claire!" Jessica said calmly. At that moment, she signalled her men to cease fire and walked towards her car. after she drove off, realization finally hit Owen. "Those fighting skills, they weren't human. no human I know can fight with that much agility." he told Claire, as if giving his opinion on a boxing match. "You're right!" Claire said with realization in her voice. "The only living thing that has such agility is." she continued as Owen cut in an said. "Raptors. Velociraptors!" "My god! Joshua we need to move right now!" Claire ordered. "Why?" Joshua asked. "If Jessica get's to that park, she'll destroy it and kill everyone and everything there!" Claire replied. "You might need these!" Joshua yelled, as he gave Owen and Claire a rocket launcher each. He then got into his car and Claire and Owen got in behind him.


	3. Chapter 3:INGEN LABS

as soon as Jessica arrived at the INGEN headquarters, she was greeted by two bodyguards, each wearing identical uniform and carrying identical weapons. "Status update, now!" Jessica ordered. "alright, we have three of our men dead, miss Jessica. They were trying to kill it." replied a man who was in his 20's with almost black hair. "Kill what, Daniel?" Jessica asked, Curiously. "The t-Rex, miss."   
Daniel replied. "Idiots! Alright, men. we need to take that thing down!" Jessica commanded. "But Jessica, we don't know.." Daniel said, worriedly, as his voice was cut off by Jessica. "Enough of your cowardice! Now Daniel, I want you to hack into CCTV. if you find any Signs of Owen or Claire, let me know, Cause I'll be waiting for them." Jessica ordered. "Where will you wait for them, miss?" Daniel asked. "Where do you think Owen trained his pets for the last few years?"  
Daniel Looked at Jessica with a look of Realization. "All right, let's go!" Jessica ordered, as she signalled her two bodyguards to follow her. Jessica then got into her car and her body-guards followed her in their cars.


	4. Chapter 4: Raptor showdown

As soon as Jessica and her body guards arrived at the raptor pen, she was met by Claire Dearing. "What are you doing here?" Jessica asked. "I was going to ask you the same question !" Replied Claire. Jessica then ran up to attack Claire, but Claire managed to Fight back to defend herself. As the two were fighting, Jessica's bodyguards came in to help Jessica, but Claire managed to knock them both out. After the two guards were taken out, Claire resumed her fight with Jessica and managed to knock her to the ground. Jessica then pulled out her pistol and started firing at Claire, each shot missing Claire as she managed to dodge them. One of the shots Knocked out one of the supports for the walkway and caused part of the walkway to fall down, creating a makeshift ramp. Claire tried to climb up the ramp, but Jessica managed to knock her down as she got to the top. Claire then managed to make it to the top as well and the two fought on the walkway, with Claire knocking Jessica's weapon out of her hand. At that moment, Jessica kicked Claire in the torso and sent her stumbling back, causing her to fall over the walkway to the ground below. After the fight ended, Jessica walked down the ramp and picked up her weapon and drove off along with her two bodyguards. As she drove off, Owen arrived at the raptor pen. "Claire, are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "yeah!" Claire replied, breathing heavily as she did. "good, let's go!" Owen told her. Claire then got into the car and the two of them drove off. As they drove off, the raptor pen exploded behind them. "NO!" Owen exclaimed quietly. "We need to find out who's behind this and why!" Claire responded. "you're right!" Owen replied, "Let's go!".


	5. Chapter 5: The battle of Isla Nublar

As they arrived at the main park, Claire and Owen saw a strange figure moving towards them as a familiar voice yelled "Claire, Owen, what are you doing here?" "Gray! You're okay!" Claire yelled in delight as she ran up towards Gray. "What's going on here, anyway?" Gray asked. "There's been a terrorist attack here Gray!" Owen replied. "Who could of done this?" Gray asked "Jessica Williams, she runs an illegal science group known as BioTech!" Owen replied. "Why would they do this?" Gray asked. "I don't know, but that's what we intend to find out!" Owen replied. "Is Zach here?" Claire asked. "No Claire." Gray replied. "Where is he then?" Asked Claire, curiously. "He's at home, he needs to catch up on his homework." Gray replied. "Okay!" Claire responded. Meanwhile, at Zach and Gray's house, Zach was watching TV when the phone rang. Zach picked it up a pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he said as a voice came through from the other end. "Zach? I need you to come here right away!" called the voice. "Claire? Where are you?" Zach asked. "At work!" Claire replied. "The park? Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can!" Zach responded. When he got on the ferry, Zach decided to go to the top deck. As soon as he got there, he saw a man wearing a navy-blue suit and a long, black tie. "Zach Mitchell?" the man asked. "Yeah!" Zach replied "Who are you?". "My name is Lewis Johnson." Lewis replied. "Lewis Johnson? The famous detective?" asked Zach. "Yeah, that's me." Lewis replied. "What are you doing here?" Zach asked him. "Just two days ago, Jurassic world was attacked by a group of terrorists who go by the name BioTech!" Lewis Replied. "Yeah, I know. Claire told me earlier!" Zach responded. at the moment, Lewis pulled out a gun. Zach was quick to react, however, and knocked the gun out of his hand. The two of them then engaged in a fast-paced brawl, with Lewis gaining the upper hand. At that moment, the ferry crashed into Isla Nublar, and both Zach and Lewis lost their footing and fell to the ground. They both managed to get up however, and ran toward the main park. Zach ran up to Claire, At the same time, Lewis ran towards the aviary and talked into his radio. "Jessica, you there?" he asked. "Yes Lewis, where are you?" Jessica asked, curiously. "I'm approaching the aviary. I need you to take care of Claire and Owen ASAP!" Lewis replied as he approached the aviary. When he got there, he pulled out his pistol and shot the glass surrounding the aviary, releasing the pterosaurs into the main park. Meanwhile, back in the main park, Claire, Owen, Zach and Gray were driving towards the main street when Gray saw a group of Pterosaurs fly overhead. Zach looked through the car and found a secret compartment underneath one of the seats and picked up a machine gun. At the same time as he was firing, Another car was following them from a distance and Frederick leaned out of the window, aiming his modified sniper-pistol. Frederick the fired his sniper-pistol and managed to hit Zach in the torso. Zach fell down dead as Claire, Owen and Gray looked in horror. At that moment, Owen turned right and rammed his car into Jessica's. No one was injured, however, and Jessica walked up to Claire and punched her in the face. Claire fell to the ground as she looked up at Jessica, seeing her own eyes in the reflection of Jessica's sunglasses. "Why are you doing this?" Claire asked worriedly. "Why do you think I'd tell you anything?" Jessica replied in a nasty tone. At that moment, Jessica grabbed one of the tourists around the torso and pointed a gun at his head. "See what happens when you get in my way Claire?" Jessica asked, cruelly. "Now tell me what you're doing here, and I'll let the civilian go!" She added. "I'll never tell you anything Jessica, except all you already know!" Claire replied, with notable pain and anger in her tone. at that second, Jessica released the tourist and let him go to his parents but shot him before he could reach them. "You monster!" Claire yelled angrily. "A monster you say?" Jessica asked her cruelly as she pulled a gun on Claire. "Why, how very wrong you are!". "Not this time Jessica!" Claire replied as she kicked Jessica in the legs, causing her to drop her gun. Owen ran up to Frederick and punched him in the face, causing a fight between the two. At the same time, Claire and Jessica were fighting near the mosasaur lagoon, with Jessica gaining the upper hand. "Jonathan, release the raptors, now!" Frederick ordered. At that moment, Jonathan pressed a button on the side of a large truck and the door opened, releasing four Velociraptors. Claire managed to slice one of the raptors in two with her sword and Owen shot one of them in the side with his rocket launcher. "good shot!" Claire called to Owen. "Yeah!" Owen agreed. Just then, another raptor attacked Frederick but Frederick managed to kill it with his machine gun. Owen then ran up to Frederick and started attacking him in anger, continuing their fight. Gray decided to ran to the gate of the T-rex paddock and grabbed a radio from the ground. "Lowery, are you there?" he asked. "Yeah!" Lowery replied from the control centre "Where are you?". "I'm outside paddock..." Gray replied but he was attacked by Jonathan who tried to strangle him with a steel cable. Gray tried to fight back, but Jonathan was too strong for him. Just as Jonathan was about to kill him, the gate to the paddock opened and a thunderous stomping sound was heard from within. The T-rex then came into view of both Gray and Jonathan, and knocked Jonathan off his feet.   
Jonathan then pointed his gun at Gray but Claire fired her rocket launcher at him before he could fire, sending him flying through the air. At the same time, Owen managed to knock Frederick into one of the stores and Claire managed to Cause Jessica to stumble into a weapons rack. Frederick and Jessica managed to get up, however and were about to kill Owen, Claire and Gray when Jamie called out to them. "Let's go! now!" he ordered. The two of them did as they were told and got into their car. As they drove off, Owen shot the back of their car with his pistol, but the shots bounced off as he realised the car was armoured.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

When Claire, Owen and Gray got back to the innovation centre, Owen decided to split from the group and went up the stairs. As soon as he arrived at the top, he was met by Lewis Johnson. "Can i help you, sir?" Lewis asked in a very suspicious tone. "No, I'm fine!" Owen replied. "Okay!" Lewis responded as he pointed a gun at Owen. "I'm so sorry about the death of Zach!" he added. "Oh, I don't think you're sorry!" Owen replied. At that moment, Lewis ran at Owen and sent the two of them tumbling down the stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom, the two of them engaged in a brawl. They then got outside the Innovation Centre, and continued their fight. In the distance, they could hear the crowd yelling "Rexy!" From within T-rex kingdom. Owen and Lewis then ran towards the enclosure, still fighting as they did so."I sure hope you guys are having a good time!" Came a voice from over the loud-speaker. At that moment, the crowd then moved out of the way as Lewis and Owen fought through them. The two of them then toppled over the railing and into the enclosure. No one was injured, however, and the two of them managed to walk out unharmed. "Claire, Gray! We need to find out what's going on here right now!" Owen ordered loudly as he ran towards them. "Let's go, then!" Claire replied. As soon as they got back to the main street, however, the three of them were stopped by Jessica, who had the three of them at gunpoint. "What are you?" Claire asked. "That's a good question." Jessica replied. "You see, you caged me, kept me in isolation, gave me a machine as my only friend, and then decided it was good?, do you realize what you've done, Claire?". "Indominus!" Claire gasped in realization. "But why are you after me, specifically?" She asked. "I'm not just after you, I'm after someone else as well. But to answer your question, I want revenge for what you let them do to me!" Jessica replied. "I don't even know what they did to you!" Claire responded. "LIAR!, You let them take me away from you. you were my friend, Claire. we visited this park when we were younger, remember!" Jessica yelled angrily as she punched Claire in the face. "Wait, you mean, you're Emma. Emma J Enveildie. Oh, god!" Claire replied in realization. "Who?" Owen asked, curiously. "Emma. She was my old friend back when I was still at school. I never knew they..." Claire replied as her voice trailed off. "What's up?" Owen asked, as Jessica walked off into the distance. "We we're set up, Owen!" Claire replied. "By who?" Owen asked. "That's what we plan to find out. We need to find Henry right now!". At that moment, the three of them drove off towards the lab. when they arrived there, they walked into the head office and Claire called loudly , "Henry!". "Claire, what are you doing here?" Asked Dr Henry Wu. "We need to know what's going on here." Claire replied. "What do you mean?" Asked Henry, curiously. "About Jessica, you know what you did don't you?" Claire replied angrily. "I never did anything to her, Claire!" Henry responded, worriedly. "Then who did?" Asked Claire, even more angry than before. "David!" Owen gasped in realization. "We need to go now, then, before Jessica gets there!" Claire responded in fear. As they arrived at the Lab, they heard David talking about something with one of his men. "David!" Owen yelled angrily as he punched David across the face. "Owen! What are you doing?" David asked in shock. "You think you can experiment on my friends like that and get away with it, do you?" Asked Claire, angrily. "What are you talking about?" Asked David. "You know exactly what I mean, David!" Claire replied. but before she could say anything, Jessica ran into the room and started shooting at them. "GET DOWN!" Owen ordered, as he signalled for Claire and Gray to duck. Just then, Owen, Claire and Gray ran towards the back window and jumped out onto the rooftops of the park. David and Jessica then followed them and gave chase. The chase carried on for nearly ten minutes, with David's men, the FBI, CIA, Biotech, Owens raptors and Fredericks raptors joining in. "Get ready to jump!" Owen ordered, as the three of them approached the T-Rex enclosure. The Three of them then did as they were told, and jumped off the rooftops into the enclosure, With David's men and Jessica following behind them. As soon as they landed at the bottom, they were surrounded by David's men and Jessica, all of them aiming their guns at the trio. "Owen!" Shouted one of David's bodyguards in a rude tone, "Did you think you could win? just like you can train your pets?". "How dare you!" Owen shouted angrily as he pointed a pistol at the bodyguard. Claire also pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Jessica. "You know what lives in this paddock, don't you?" Owen asked, even though he already knew the answer . "Yes!" the bodyguard replied, "But it won't eat me even if it tried!". "I think you're wrong!" Owen replied, as he threw a flare at the bodyguard. the two of them then engaged in a fast-paced fist brawl, with the bodyguard gaining the upper hand. Claire and Jessica were also fighting, Claire using her sword to defend herself from Jessica's cattle-prod weapon. Claire was suddenly ambushed by one of David's body guards, but she managed to cause him to fall onto the roots of a tree and knock him unconscious. The bodyguard that Owen was fighting then pointed his pistol at Owen, not noticing Rexy walking up behind him. Owen, noticing this, threw a flare at the bodyguard and watched as Rexy devoured the bodyguard. after Rexy finished devouring the bodyguard, Owen noticed some oil on the ground and lit another flare. He then threw it on the ground, causing a massive explosion which knocked by David's men and Jessica, and Caused Rexy and the trio to run for cover. As soon as the explosion ended, Jamie drove up in his car and signalled for Jessica to get in. Jessica did as she was told and got in the car. Lewis then drove off towards the main park. Owen, Claire and Gray also got into one of the cars that was parked outside the paddock and drove off. As soon as they arrived back on the main street, however, they were face to face with Jessica. Claire chased Jessica towards the Mosasaur lagoon, where they Fought on the bleachers. The Bleachers then lowered, with the two still fighting. Claire was trying to not kill an innocents, but Jessica was attacking Claire without any care. As they were fighting, Owen and Gray were approached by Daniel, Who started attack them. Owen and Gray fought back but were ineffective to Daniel's martial arts skill. Meanwhile, Claire and Jessica continued their fight and Jessica knocked Claire into the window of the lower part of the mosasaur lagoon, causing it to crack. Just as it started to crack, Jessica pointed her pistol at the glass and fired. The glass then shattered, causing water to pour out and knock the two of them unconscious. Owen and Gray were also knocked unconscious as Daniel Knocked them both into the windows of the parks stalls. Jessica got up from her fight with Claire and walked towards the exit as the bleachers raised from the lower part of the aquarium. "Are you alright?" asked one of the guards. "I'm fine!" Jessica replied as she pulled of her jacket, revealing a dark grey t-shirt with the Biotech logo on the front and the words "Emma J Envieldiey" written across the back. Jessica then walked off with Daniel and arrived back at the Biotech headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7: The Indominus Rex

"Let's gear up!" Owen ordered to Claire and Gray as he grabbed his shotgun from the table next to him. "Don't forget who's in charge around here, sir!" Claire told him frustratedly. "I will." Owen replied as he got on his bike. Claire and Gray followed him and got into one of the Ingen 4x4s parked near them. "Let's go!" Owen ordered as he signalled for his raptors to follow. The group then sped off into the jungle, with Owen's raptors behind them. Just then, the group decided to split up and take different routes through the jungle.   
"Charlie, Delta! Stay with Claire. Blue, Echo! With me!" Owen ordered to his raptors as they split up. Owen then looked at his raptors in realization and sped up, with Blue and Echo now trying to attack him. "Claire, get out of there, now!" He shouted through the radio. Claire did as she was told and sped up. Just then, another Ingen 4x4 rammed into her. Claire looked through the window and saw Jessica in the passenger's seat. Jamie then drifted the car and drove in reverse, with Jessica trying to shoot Claire. Meanwhile, Owen was busy fighting off his raptors when Frederick joined in. Frederick tried to shoot Owen with his pistol but missed each shot. "We're approaching the Indominus paddock!" Jamie told Frederick over the radio. Owen caught up with Claire, Frederick following behind him as Claire and Jessica drove into the paddock. Claire and Jessica chased each other inside the paddock, Jessica still trying to Shoot Claire. At that moment, Owen decided to get his raptors to follow him, but Frederick carried on chasing him, trying to ensure that the raptors stayed on Jessica's side. Meanwhile, Jessica was still chasing Claire through the paddock and Jamie drifted the car around to face the front gate. "Daniel, close the gate to paddock 11, now!" Jessica ordered as the gate started to close. Jamie drove the car through the gate and Claire followed. Claire tried to catch up with them but part of the gate clipped her car and knocked her off course. Frustrated, Claire stopped her car. At that same time, Frederick was still chasing Owen and knocked him off his bike. Owen fell to the ground but managed to get up. Jessica ordered Frederick and the raptors to follow her, and they drove off through the jungle.   
When they arrived back at InGen labs, they heard Dr Wu talking with David. "Henry! Do you think you can treat me this way?" Jessica asked, angrily. "Jessica? What are you doing here?" Dr Wu asked. Jessica didn't answer, and pushed Henry into the wall. "Hey!" Henry yelled in shock. At that moment, Henry's men pulled out their guns and aimed them at Jessica. Frederick and Daniel did the same, and pointed their guns towards Dr Wu's men. "Henry? Do you remember how you treated me five days ago? Keeping me in isolation? Giving me a crane as my only "Friend"? Does any of that ring a bell?" Jessica asked angrily. "Indominus!" Henry gasped angrily. Henry then pushed Jessica backwards and she stumbled into the desk behind her. "Why did you experiment on me?" Jessica asked. "I didn't know! They never told me!" Henry replied. "Told you what?" Jessica asked as she pulled out her pistol, pointing it at Dr Wu. "What DNA they gave me!" Henry replied. at that moment, Jessica pulled the trigger on her pistol and shot Henry in the shoulder. Henry stumbled backwards and ordered his men to fire. Henry's men did as they were told, and started shooting at Frederick and Daniel. Frederick and Daniel fired back, and the four were caught in a fire-fight. Owen and Claire ran up the stairs and pulled out their guns, pointing them at David. "David!" Claire yelled angrily as she shot David in the shoulder. Meanwhile, Dr Wu and Jessica were busy fighting hand-to-hand, with Jessica gaining the upper hand. Jessica then picked up a metal rod from on the ground and ran toward Henry. The two of them fell out of the window and landed on the ground two stories below them. "Wait! Stop!" Henry cried in pain. "Never!" Jessica yelled as she forced the rod in Henry's chest. Jessica ordered her men to follow her. Frederick and Daniel did as they were told and holstered their weapons. Claire and Owen did the same and went to help Dr Wu's men. "You okay?" Claire asked to one of the scientist. "Yeah!" The scientist replied. "Guys!" Owen yelled. "What is it?" asked Claire. "We just spotted a convoy! It's heading towards the restricted zone as we speak." Owen replied. "Alright! Let's gear up!" Claire ordered. "No, you wait here! This is my mission!" Owen responded. "Alright! You're call!" Claire replied. Owen then onto his bike and rode towards the jungle. The raptors, now back on Owens side, followed him . Meanwhile, deep within the jungle, a large, double trailer truck was driving through, being escorted by over a hundred 4x4's. The first trailer looked just like any ordinary trailer. the second, however, was a cage and was carrying what looked like a dinosaur. This wasn't any dinosaur, however, but a copy of the original Indominus Rex. Inside the cab of the truck, Jamie was behind the wheel, trying to keep the truck steady as it went over the rough ground of the jungle. Jamie looked at his rear-view mirror and saw Owen riding up behind them. "Frederick! We spotted Owen right behind you!" He called into the radio. Frederick split off from the convoy and rammed into Owens bike, causing him to fall to the ground. "Frederick! What are you doing here?" Owen asked mockingly. "Doing my job!" Frederick replied. The two of them then engaged in a brawl, with Frederick gaining the upper hand. "Claire! I need your help here!" Owen called into the radio. "I'm coming!" Claire replied. Claire walked up to one of the Ingen 4x4's and climbed into the Driver. She drove off into the jungle, unknown that she was being tracked. Meanwhile, back in the truck, Jessica was listening in on the communications and overheard Owen and Claire talking. "Daniel, jam communications!" She ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Daniel replied, as he pressed a button on the trucks computer terminal, causing all the parks communications to cut out. Claire Managed to catch up with the truck and climbed out of her car onto the second trailer. She tried to disconnect the trail but was caught off guard by Daniel, who knocked her to the ground. Claire an Daniel fought inside the first trailer. Meanwhile, Owen Managed to knock Frederick to the ground and ran up to one of Ingen's cars. He threw the driver out and drove towards the truck. Claire and Daniel were still fighting when the truck jerked, knocking them both into the side wall. Daniel ran to the back trailer, hoping to stop Claire for disconnecting it.. Claire managed to catch up with Daniel and knocked him into the cage holding the Indominus Rex. Daniel got his hand trapped between the metal bars and screamed in pain as the animal bit his hand. The truck then jerked some more as Owens raptors ran into it, causing Daniel to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Frederick was running through jungle, assembling his sniper-pistol as he did so. He aimed his pistol at Owens car, hoping to get a head shot. Frederick fired his weapon but missed his target and instead caused some debris to fall down. Jamie had to almost drift the truck to dodge it, throwing Claire into the side wall. Owen drove up to the truck and fired explosives at the side and detonated them, with claire just short of explosion range. "Get in! Now!" Owen ordered to Claire. Claire did as she was told and jumped into the car. Jamie and Jessica had to jump out of the cab as the truck drove over the cliff edge. There was a loud BANG as the truck exploded at the bottom, causing everyone to look in horror. "Get in !" called one of Jessica's guards. Jessica, Jamie and Frederick go in to the car and drove off, with Owen and Claire following them.


	8. Chapter 8: Daniel Jones

When they arrived back at the main park, Owens phone rang. Owen picked it up and answered. "Hello?" He called. "Owen Grady! What a surprise!" Replied a distorted voice. "Who is this?" Owen asked. "Why would you want to know?" The voice replied. "Are you behind the attacks?" Owen asked, angrily. "NO! But my friend is." The voice answered. "Who is your "friend"?" Owen asked. "Dr Jade Niles!" The voice replied. The phone then hung up on Owen. "We need to find Jade Niles now and stop him!" Owen ordered. "Who's Jade Niles?" Claire asked. "That's what I'm hoping to find out." Owen responded.  
Claire looked around and saw a tall, glass skyscraper with the word "Jaytech" written above the entrance. "I'll search that building" Claire told Owen. "Alright. Be careful" Owen warned her. Claire arrived at the Jaytech skyscraper and entered. As she entered the elevator to the office, Two guards followed her. "Who are you?" Claire asked. the guards said nothing. Claire then entered the office, searching through all the filing cabinets in hopes of finding information. back on the main street, Owen and Gray were looking at the remains of the T. rex enclosure. The two of them turned around at once when five Cars drove up. Jessica, Daniel, Jamie, Frederick and some guards climbed out and walked towards Owen and Gray. Jessica pointed her pistol at Owen. "Where's Jade?" Owen asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Jessica replied."You know exactly what I mean, Emma!" Owen responded, Angrily. Daniel checked his tablet, listening in the conversation as he did so. Owen noticed him, however, and walked up to him. "Daniel! what do you think you're doing?" Owen asked. "Just checking something." Daniel replied. Jamie, Frederick and the rest of the guards were now pointing their guns at Owen, Gray and Jessica. Back at the Jaytech tower, Claire turned around and saw the two guards pointing their guns at her. "You're under arrest!" one of the guards told her. "For what?" Claire asked. "That is none of your business!" The second guard replied. One of the guards picked up a long spear-like weapon from on the wall and tried to attack Claire. Claire managed to grab the weapon and forced it back into the guards chest. The other guard fired his gun at Claire, but Claire managed to knock the gun out of his hand. Claire then kicked the guard into the glass door of the elevator. the glass shattered as the guard fell down the elevator shaft, screaming on the way down. Claire ran towards the computer and entered the code, causing all the gates in the park to start closing. back at the T. Rex enclosure, Daniel had to get out of the way as the gate slammed shut behind him. Jessica managed to break free of Joshua's hold and electrified him. "MOVE!" Owen ordered. Gray and Jessica followed him. "Why are you coming?" Owen asked curiously. "Because I trust you more than I trust them!" Jessica replied, shouting so Owen could hear her. the two of them got into one of the cars and drove off. "Where's Gray?" Jessica asked, worriedly. Owen looked in the review and saw Daniel dragging Gray away. he could just hear Daniel talking to Joshua. "William, what's the status?" Daniel asked. "We are good, Daniel." Joshua replied. Owen waited for Gray to escape. "We need to save him!" he told Jessica. "We can't." Jessica replied. "What do you mean "we can't"?" Owen asked her worriedly. They then arrived back at the visitor centre. Claire was standing at the doorway, waiting for them. "Have you found him yet?" she asked. "Yes. Daniel Jones is Jade Niles." Owen replied. "Emma? What are you doing here?" Claire asked. "Helping you. and I prefer Jessica." Jessica replied. Jessica, Owen and Claire looked out of the window and saw Daniels men loading up an armoured van. Gray sat in the back, looking outside at the park as they drove past."Kill them all!" Daniel ordered as he tapped on his tablet. Back at the Innovation centre, Claire was still looking outside when the alarms rang. "Guys, we have a problem!" Jessica called. "What's wrong?" Owen asked, worriedly. "The whole networks just been hacked!" Jessica replied. meanwhile, in the control centre, Lowery was talking to Vivian when the phone rang. "Hello?" Lowery called. "Lowery, i need you to try and get the network back online!" Claire told him. "I'll try!" Lowery replied. back in the convoy, Daniel tapped a few more times on his tablet. suddenly, the whole main street was engulfed in flames as the buildings started to explode. "Get down!" Owen ordered. Back in the control centre, Lowery was still trying to get the network back online when he saw part of the wall blow up. "VIVIAN!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand to save her. Vivian almost slipped but managed to get back up in time. Lowery ran back to the computer, but found that it had been switched off completely. "Uh, Claire?" He called into the phone. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Claire asked. "I think they just shut down the entire network!" Lowery replied. Claire looked outside as all the electronic systems in the park started shutting down. Suddenly, Owen realized. "This whole thing was a trap!" He told Claire.


	9. Chapter 9: Ingen chase

"Let's go! " Owen ordered to Claire and Jessica as they got into one of the Ingen 4x4s. They drove off towards the Jaytech tower. on the way there, however, they were ambushed by Lewis's men. "You better move faster, Owen!" Jessica told him. Owen did as he was told and drove faster to try and escape Lewis. Lewis's men managed to catch up, however, and they were forced to drive through the jungle. Suddenly, Claire heard the sound of a helicopter and looked out of the back. A large, black helicopter was flying above them and Claire could just make out one of the gunners who was aiming the Helicopters turret right at their car. "Get out of the way!" Claire yelled to Owen. Owen managed to dodge just in time, but was quickly intercepted by Daniel's men, who, along with Lewis's men, continued to chase them through the jungle. They then had to dodge another time as the helicopter fired another rocket at them. Owen looked around in shock and managed to get a glimpse of a small convoy to their right. "Take the wheel, Claire!" He ordered as he opened the driver side door. Claire did as she was told and grabbed onto the steering wheel. Owen saw one Lewis's men drive up next to them and managed to open the door to his car. Owen threw the driver out of the passenger side door and jumped in to the drivers seat. Owen looked behind him as one of the cars tried to stop but was hit by another, which flipped over onto its' roof. Owen continued driving towards the convoy. Jamie, who was leading the convoy, noticed him and broke up to stop him from reaching them. Jamie rammed into Owens' car and the two of them crashed through the glass windows of the aviary. Inside the aviary, Jamie rammed into Owens multiple times, with Owen Trying to ram him back. Jamie tried to ram him again, but Owen managed to stop just before he could hit him. Owen watched as the back wheel of Jamie's' car clipped a rock and rolled over multiple times. Owen drove forwards, Ramming the still rolling car as he did so and broke out of the aviary. Owen Managed to catch up with the convoy and drove up a small slope. Owen jumped out as he drove the car into the air and he landed on the back of a small truck that had a small cage attached to the back. The car he was in exploded and two guards tried to dodge it. One of their cars flipped over onto its side. Owen looked inside the cage and saw one of his raptors trapped within. He opened the back gate of the cage and freed his raptor. the driver of the truck noticed him, however, and tried to shake him off. Owen held on for as long as he could and jumped of the back off the vehicle. He Fired his gun multiple times at the truck and watched as it crashed into the ruins of the old visitor centre. He could hear the sound of another car approaching. "Get in!" Claire ordered as Owen got back into the driver's seat. They continued to drive through the jungle, with Lewis managing to catch up with them. Lewis chased them through the tunnel and tried to ram them off a cliff. Owen managed to regain control, however, and looked into the rear-view as Lewis tried to do the same. Lewis, unable to regain control of his car, Drifted off the side of the cliff and flipped over multiple times. Suddenly, William Jones managed to catch up with the and started firing his pistol.  
Owen tried to get away but William rammed into their car. Owen Drifted his car around to face William and drove in reverse. William continued to shoot at their vehicle as Owen drifted to the left side of his car and drove forwards. William tried to shoot their vehicle again but Owen managed to knock him into a herd of stampeding triceratops. The Triceratops rammed into his car and Owen watched as the remains rolled over onto its roof. Owen drove back towards the main park. Daniel, who was chasing them at the time, got out of his car and surveyed the wreckage, Holding onto the open door of his car as he did so. He drove off back towards the Jaytech tower. Back on the main street, Owen, Claire and Jessica drove towards the Jaytech tower and saw Daniels car already parked there.


	10. Chapter 10: Jaytech Tower

Inside the tower, Daniel was talking to Gray Mitchell. "What are you doing?" Gray asked, frightened. "What do you think I'm doing. Gray?" Daniel replied angrily. "I'm trying to make the future for this world, the way it should have been millions of years ago!" "But Daniel, Killing Innocents is not the future!" Gray told him sadly. "Killing innocents was not what I intended!" Daniel responded. "You may be right, but you were the one who experimented on Jessica, weren't you?" Gray asked. "You're a clever one, Gray!" Daniel replied, sarcastically. "You're under arrest!" called a voice behind him. Daniel turned around and saw Owen, Claire and Jessica standing behind him. Owen was pointing a gun at Daniel. "Well, well, well!" Daniel laughed mockingly. "What a lovely reunion!" "Don't you start!" Claire told him. "Guards, Kill them!" Daniel ordered. two guards with large, silver cannons started attacking them. The trio tried to defend themselves as Gray ran for cover at the far end of the corridor. Jessica grabbed her weapon from her belt at started to fight one of the guards. the guard managed to cut her weapon in half, but Jessica grabbed one halve and electrified the guard with it. The other guard was still busy fighting Claire when Owen fired his pistol at him. "Owen Grady!" The guard called. "Frederick, you should know what happens when you mess with me!" Owen told him. Frederick dropped his gun and ran towards Owen. the two of them engaged in a fist fight, with Frederick gaining the upper hand. "Did you think you could defeat me that easily, Owen?" Frederick asked him mockingly. "No! But I can sure try!" Owen replied as Frederick ran at him. the floor beneath them collapsed and they fell down onto the second floor of the tower. They continued to fight, with Frederick still gaining the upper hand. Owen glanced behind Frederick as the parks T. Rex peered through the window of the building. The T. Rex smashed through the window and Frederick looked back in shock. Using this as a distraction, Owen knocked Frederick towards the dinosaur and watched as it grabbed him in it's jaws. The T. Rex threw Frederick Into one of the shops on the main street, which crumbled from the impact. Owen surveyed the wreckage, catching his breath as he got back up. Meanwhile, Back on the uppermost floor of the tower, Daniel was watching the fight between Owen and Frederick. "You think you could betray me like that, do you Daniel?" Jessica asked him nastily. "What do you mean?" Daniel responded. "What do you think I mean, Daniel? I am your boss, remember!" Jessica replied. "No, Emma, You are not my boss! You never were!" Daniel told her. Daniel took off his jacket and grabbed a small rod from his belt. He pressed a button on the top and it extended into a double-ended spear-like weapon. The two of them engaged in a fight, both of them using their martial arts skills against each other. Just then, the helicopter that was chasing them earlier was hovering in front of the window behind Claire. The helicopter fired it's machine guns and Claire had to duck to avoid being shot. "Vandiel!" Owen gasped in realization. "Well, well, well! Owen Grady!" Vandiel called out from within the helicopter. "So, I take it your Daniels boss then?" Owen asked him. "You're quite right, Owen!" replied Vandiel. Vandiel fired the helicopters machine guns at Owen. Owen managed to get into cover and avoid each shot. Meanwhile, Daniel and Jessica were still fighting and Daniel managed to knock Jessica unconscious. Jessica managed to get back up, however, and looked at Claire, Gray and Owen who were taking cover in the corridor. Daniel then stabbed Jessica from behind and Jessica fell to the floor, dead. "Emma!" Claire yelled in shock. Claire ran up to Daniel and grabbed her sword from her back. The two of them started fighting, with Daniel gaining the upper hand. Joshua's bodyguard, Carl Bennet, ran into the room and drew two swords from on his back. Claire was now outnumbered but continued to fight them off. Meanwhile, Owen was fighting another one of Daniels guards and Gray picked up Fredericks cannon from the floor. He fired it at the guard and watched as the guard fell to the floor. "Nice shot!" Owen told him. "Thanks!" Gray replied. Gray ran into the doorway and saw that Claire was unable to defeat both Daniel and Carl by herself. He fired his cannon at Carl. Carl flew an few feet before landing on the floor. Claire managed to get up and continued to fight Daniel. Daniel pressed a button on his weapon and he, Claire, Owen and Gray watched as the building started exploding around them. Claire picked up her sword and knocked Daniels weapon out of his hand. Daniel looked at Claire in shock as he fell over the edge of the floor. Daniel screamed as he fell down the centre of the exploding building. "I have a plan!" Gray told Owen and Claire. Gray jumped and ran towards the Mosasaurus lagoon , providing a distraction. "No! Stop him!" Vandiel yelled as he grabbed the turret, knocking the gunner out of the helicopter as he did so. "Lowery? Could you bait the mosasaur into attacking the chopper?" Gray asked. back in the control centre, Lowery heard the phone rang and picked it up. "Yeah, just give me a sec!" Lowery replied. Gray watched hopefully as a crane span round above him, holding prey for the mosasaur. Gray watched as the mosasaur leapt out of the water and hit the helicopter. the helicopter now damaged, Vandiel struggled to control it as it nearly hit the Jaytech tower before crashing into the water. Gray climbed down the ladder and onto the main street. Back inside the Jaytech tower, Owen and Claire were running through the exploding building. On their way down, David tried to shoot at them but ended up being caught in the blast. David flipped over the railing and landed on the floor below. Owen and Claire managed to make it out safely and watched as the building collapsed behind them. "Lowery, what's the status on the network?" Claire asked into the radio. "It's online Claire. Thanks to you, we did it!" Lowery replied. "Did what?" Claire asked him. "We've got jurassic world back!" Claire, Owen and Gray ran towards the docks and boarded one of the ferries, wondering what new adventures might be in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra notes (Warning: Spoilers may follow. Read at your own risk)
> 
>  
> 
> Vandiel Maniers real name is Richard Zenvio  
> Joshua Dearings real name is William jones  
> William jones is the head of Biosyn  
> Vandiel was Owens former boss in the US Navy  
> Jaytech is the most respected science organisation  
> Daniels plan was to cause the extinction of every animal in the park
> 
> Please note: all of this is purely fictional.


End file.
